Nothing You've Ever Seen Before
by staynedaway
Summary: Riley, Jade, Cameron, Hawke and Sorren are sent to CGL.. yah yah I know that similiar stories have been written, but just give this story a chance. R&R! Love you guys!


Authors Note: Yes I know that similar stories have been written, but just give this story a chance. This story is going to be just on one full page, not split chapter by chapter. This is rated PG-13 for slight violence, language and romance in further chapters. (Or whatever you want to call them)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. All CGL characters are of Louis Sachar  
  
Nothing You've Ever Seen Before  
  
"Remind me again why we're going to an ALL boy's camp?" asked Riley, looking blankly out the dirty bus window. Her and her four friends, Cameron, Hawke, Sorren and Jade, were on the road to Camp Green Lake, an all boy's correctional camp. This was their last chance before all of them were off to jail. All five of them had been to every last correctional camp in America that would take them, and Camp Green Lake was their last hope...then they would be doing jail time. That's how they managed to be on the dirty old bus, on their way to Camp Green Lake.  
  
"'Cause we're evil little girls that have gone everywhere but here," replied Hawke, looking intently at her fingernails. Jade sat silently in the corner of the bus seat, then finally sprung a leak. "Hey bus driver dude!!" she hollered to the front of the bus. The driver replied, "I know what your going to say, and the answer is I don't know when we'll be there so shut your piehole!!!" That instantly made Riley stand up. She was the tough one of the group: no one picked on her friends or she would tell them otherwise. Sorren pushed her back in her seat. "Settle down Whitney, don't get yourself excited, save it 'till we get there!" "I don't know any Whitney, its Riley, and I especially don't need to hear it from your mouth." Riley was really mad at Sorren: she had turned everyone Riley had against her. She didn't plan on forgiving her either.  
  
"Look guys!! It looks like we're finally here!!" Hawke squealed at the thought of all the guys she would be around. Hawke had firm dark brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. She was very smart, and had a very good imagination. She was always cheerful and was always ready for any challenge. Jade, on the other hand was quite different. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was quite shy and was usually quiet, and if a challenge was to cross her path, she would simply avoid it. Sorren was very cheerful and a hyper girl: she had dirty blonde hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. Cameron was another wild gal with dirty blonde hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes. Her and Sorren were the best of friends, because they were both crazy. Riley was the weirdest one of them all. She was very tall, with cold brown and green eyes, and long brown hair, and 4 piercings in each ear. She was very tough: no one messed with her, not even guys. They did, they were dead. She almost always kept to herself, and her worst enemies were guys. No one knew why.  
  
The bus came to a halt. Everyone waited as Riley got up first. She always went first. She was everyone else's protection. The minute she stepped off that bus, all she heard were whistles from the guys and comments like "Hey sexy!!" and "Why are you here?" She stuck her middle finger straight up at the guys and yelled, "Fuck you!!" That brought up some laughter and some more comments. Hawke, Sorren, Cameron and finally Jade came out. Not many comments and whistles as Riley got, but they still got some. The guard on the bus took them to Mr. Sir's office. He sat at a desk with a huge bag of sunflower seeds on it. Mr. Sir stood and took a Coke from the mini fridge in his office, and handed it to the guard, then took one for himself. Riley stared coldly at Mr. Sir, as did everyone else. He began to speak. "My name is Mr. Sir." Everyone laughed but Riley. She continued to stare coldly at him. "Something funny girls?" They all replied no. Mr. Sir announced all the rules. Riley just rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I'm here for 18 months, ill do something bad while I'm here." Mr. Sir beckoned for them to follow him. He took them to a room where he asked for there shoe sizes and gave them each 2 sets of orange jump suit type things, and about how they worked. He then asked them to change into them: in front of him. Guys piled to the window, to watch. Mr. Sir scared them away, then said he would leave while they changed. Five minutes later they were all ready to visit their assigned tent, they were all assigned to D-Tent. More whistles and cheers came out of the boys as the girls past. Riley gave them all a dirty look which stopped the cheering immediately. Dr. Pendanski met them at the front of the tent. He was a cheery fellow, and everyone called him the camp counsellor. He introduced the girls' new bunk mates as Ricky (Zigzag), Theodore (Armpit), Alan (Squid), Stanley (Caveman), José (Magnet), Brian (Twitch), Rex (X-Ray) and Zero.  
  
"So, what are your names and what are you here for?" X-Ray asked. Sorren was ready to answer that one, just as Riley came in with her small suitcase and guitar case. She plopped them on the floor beside her cot and flopped down on the cot. "I'm Sorren, that's Jade, Hawke, Cameron, and the bump on the log over there is Whitney." At the sound of her real name, Riley shot straight up. "I DON'T KNOW ANY WHITNEY!!!! IT'S RILEY!!!! YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Riley flopped down on the cot again and stared up at the roof. She was almost heaving she was so mad. The boys were astonished at her behaviour. The boy called Twitch started to twitch violently. Riley looked over, stood up, and walked over to him. She plunked down beside Twitch. She stared right into his face and asked, "Why are you twitching a lot and all of a sudden?" She stood up and waited for an answer. He looked up at her and said, "Well, usually I twitch like this when I see a really nice car, but you girls are nice rides too." Riley thinned her eyes and knocked Twitch right off the cot. "Next time," she said, "Don't make it so obvious of how much you like us." She stormed back over to her cot, flopped down, grabbed her Discman, and shoved the earphones on. All was silent. Finally, X-Ray broke the silence. "So, we never heard how ya'll got here." Hawke replied on that one. "I'm here because I attempted suicide, Sorren and Jade burnt down city hall, Cameron's here 'cause she tried to kill someone, and Riley...well no ones really sure how she got here. She won't talk about it." The boys looked over at Riley. She was staring up at the roof, listening to her music.  
  
"Well it's about time for dinner, let's go."  
  
The dinner spot was horrible, smelled like the sweat of all the boys. Riley followed Zigzag to the lines, with the other girls following behind her. They got their "food" and headed off to sit down. Nothing was said during their alleged dinner. Everyone but Riley ate everything, she was deep in thought. All the guys invited them to the wreck room, they said they would after they changed.  
  
The five girls made their way to the wreck room, and found the D-Tent boys waiting outside for them. They entered the wreck room. It was just as bad as the dinner spot. It stunk. The boys started a game of pool, while everyone but Riley joined in. She sat down, leaned against the wall, so she could watch the game. That bored her quickly. She stared blankly at the floor, until someone poked her, and she jumped right up. A boy she didn't recognize as one of the D-Tent boys asked her, "Now what's a fine thing like you doing here, by yourself?" Riley didn't reply. He poked her again. "Excuse me, I asked you a question!" He moved closer and put his hands around her waist. "Do u have a name?" He asked. She pulled away and backed up slowly. He followed her. He had her backed into a corner. She started to panic. "C'mon, you can't be scared of me, I won't hurt you, now what's your name?" He grabbed her and pulled her against him. That set her right off. She turned around and kicked him hard, right in the privates. He cried and fell to the ground. "NEXT TIME YOU DO IT ILL BITE YOUR FACE OFF!" she yelled and turned around, and ran towards the tent. Everyone saw what happened. "Damn," Squid said, "She's very tough." "That's why she's our leader." Jade said. "I better go see if she's ok." Squid said, and walked out of the room.  
  
Riley was on her cot, staring into a small box she had brought from home. She didn't look up when Squid walked into the tent. He walked over to her and sat down on the cot next to hers. "Are you ok?" He asked. She looked up at him, then looked back down at her box. He moved over to sit on her cot. Squid reached out to stroke her arm, and the second he touched her, she flinched. "Don't touch me," she mumbled. They sat in silence for about five minutes, then he asked again, "Are you ok?" Riley rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, it's not like this was the first time this has happened." "This wasn't the first time?" "Nope." "Wow." Another break of silence. Squid asked, "So, what are you here for?" Riley looked up. "That's none of your business." She got up and left.  
  
On the way back to the wreck room, Riley met up with the other girls. "Are you ok?" Cameron asked. "Yes, I'm fine." "Ok, well that's good." Hawke said. "C'mon," Riley said, "Let's go back to the wreck room."  
  
The five girls walked back into the wreck room. The D-Tent boys came to Riley, just as Squid walked back in. He walked over to Cameron, and asked her, "Can I talk to you for a second, alone?" "Uhh...yeah sure."  
  
"I was wondering if you knew what's up with Riley, or I mean, why is she so flinchy, and why is she so sceptical of boys?" Cameron, usually very attentive, looked at the ground. Squid instantly knew it was bad. "What happened to her?" Cameron looked up into his eyes. "I don't think I should tell." she whispered. "Just tell me and I'll be happy knowing." He said. Cameron stared back at the ground. "Guys hurt her." She replied solemnly. "She was a very good kid before that happened. After that, she became how she is now, violent, stays inside herself, shows no emotion and hates guys. But she's not a lesbian." Squid looked shocked. "What did they do to her to hurt her?" Cameron still stared at the floor. "They...they..." she stuttered on, "They hurt her. Physically and emotionally. Her boyfriend, who she trusted and loved more than anything, took her to this party. Other girls that were at the party started giving him lap dances. She took notice in this, but he didn't care that she did. He enjoyed every minute of it. One of the girls she was talking to said she saw him being taken to one of the back bedrooms. She trusted him and he hurt her badly. As she was leaving, four boys followed her. She walked into a small alley that led to her apartment. The four followed her, and beat her. They broke her jaw and her arm, and one of them tried to rape her, but she got away. Everything changed the next day. She showed no emotion, as if nothing happened, and was violent. We all are. We've been to every camp that would take us in America, and this was our last hope. She wasn't happy, 'cause she knew it was an all boys camp." Cameron looked up with tears in her eyes. Squid hugged her. "Don't go thinking any of us would do that, they did, one of us would hurt them." She smiled, "Thanks, but I don't think you should go trying to change Riley. We've tried, and no one can help. It doesn't help that she's mad at Sorren. Please don't tell her I told you this." "I won't don't worry." He replied, "Now let's go get everyone. You guys have your first holes to dig tomorrow."  
  
As they all walked backwards their tent, some boys called out to the girls, "Hey, 'wanna jump in the shower with us?" Riley was about to bolt at them, when someone clenched her arm. She turned to see, not only one, but two of the boys, Zigzag and Squid, holding her back. She wriggled free and stormed off to the tent. She let everyone but the boy's in. "Hold on a second, we gotta change first, and no peeking, or I'll hurt you," Riley yelled. Five minutes later, everyone was back in the tent, in their cots, just as Mr. Sir called for lights out.  
  
Riley couldn't sleep. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she left the tent to get some fresh air.  
  
As she walked around the camp, she heard a noise. She stopped and looked around. Someone put their hand around her mouth and pulled her close. She wiggled and wiggled and bit down on the hand covering her. He let go. She realized, it was Zigzag. "I saw you leave the tent," he whispered, "What are you doing out here?" "I was hot and needed some fresh air," she snapped. "Oh, ok then." He looked down, then back up. "Hey, I have something to show you." He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her with him, but her feet were planted to the ground. "How can I trust you?" she screeched. "Oh, believe me, you're gunna wanna see this." She gave in and followed him, but with very cautious steps and eyed Zigzag as they walked.  
  
"Look," he said. Riley looked and was shocked what she saw. There, the boy called Twitch and Hawke were hiding behind a shrub, making out. Riley was about to gasp when Zigzag clasped her mouth shut. He motioned to her to be quiet. They both watched in silence as the making out continued. After awhile, Riley got very tired, and eventually fell asleep. Zigzag thought that if he woke her up she might attack him and think something wrong, so he gently picked her up, took her to the tent and placed her in her cot.  
  
Waking bell rung at 4:30 am. Riley was first one up. She got all the girls up, then went and sat on all the other boys to get them up. She got dressed, not caring what they saw, they were half asleep anyway, and headed out the door.  
  
"And finally, you'll dig here." Mr. Sir said to Riley. "Fine then," Riley gave him a dirty look and started digging. By the first hour, all the girls' hands were blistered and burning. Squid came over to them and said, "First hole's always the hardest." As the water truck came with the water and lunch, everyone started the line up. Everyone hauled themselves out of their holes but Riley. She continued to dig. "Hey Riley, come get something to eat," hollered Zigzag. "Nah, not hungry," she replied. "Fine then, she wants nothing, she gets nothing," Mr. Sir said.  
  
Three hours later, the girls finally came in from digging. Blistered and tired as hell, they changed and walked to the wreck room. They found the boys there, playing their usual game of pool. Riley and Jade walked over to the couch to sit down and rest. The other three girls went over to watch the pool game. "I'm so tired," Jade whined, "Then go get some sleep silly ass," replied Riley. "Fine then, I think I will," and off Jade went. Riley sat on the couch for about ten minutes in silence, until Squid joined her on the couch. He didn't want to scare her away, so he didn't touch her, or mention anything about what Cameron told him. "So, sore after your first day of digging?" Riley stared at the ground. "Nah, it wasn't that hard." Squid sighed, "Zigzag told me you didn't eat anything, and not to mention you didn't eat much yesterday either." That brought her head up. "What if I'm not hungry? Did you ever think of that?" she snapped. "Well you're going to make yourself sick if you don't eat." He moved a bit closer. She didn't move. "I think its better if I get sick, then I'll eventually die," she mumbled. Squid sighed again and moved right beside her. It took her along time to realize how close he was. She stood up and fell to the ground. "Riley!" Squid jumped down right beside her.  
  
All she heard was voices. Lots of voices. Mostly boys' voices. Riley's eyes shot open. She tried to sit up but she was too tired. "She's awake!" a voice said. All she could see were the worried eyes of Hawke, Cameron, Jade, Sorren, Squid and Zigzag. She tried to get up again but she couldn't. Hawke gently pressed on her shoulder. "Stay down or you'll pass out again. Why haven't you been eating anything? Are you trying to kill yourself?" "Yes," Riley replied grimly. "You don't know how much trouble you're in, they might send you to jail if you won't eat anything, because the warden here doesn't want to be part of anything if you die!" Jade said. "Fine then so be it," Riley replied blankly. "Ok, well...just get some rest ok?" Zigzag said. "Alrighty then," and Riley fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up, her watch said 1:30 am. Great. She had three hours before she had to get up. She decided to take a walk just like she did the night before. She started exploring and looking around, stopping at the spot where she saw Hawke and Twitch the night before. No sight of them. Suddenly, someone poked her in the back. She turned around as fast as her exhausted body could manage, and met with Squid. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine, just out for a walk." She looked down at her clothes. "This wasn't what I was wearing when I fainted...who changed me?" Squid laughed, "Oh, the girls did. They said you would be more comfortable." She looked down. She was wearing her favourite, tight black jeans, with a white; almost see through shirt that showed her stomach. She wasn't paying much attention, but when she snapped back to reality, she realized how close Squid was to her. "Why do you keep getting so close to me all of a sudden?" she snapped. He turned to face her and took her hands. She flinched, but didn't pull away. "Listen," he said, "ok, don't go killing Cameron, but she told me why you're so flinchy around guys, and all I want to say is those guys were jerks to do something like that to you, and you have every reason to be the way you are. But don't worry. None of the guys around here would do that, because one Zig and I would stand up for you through anything, and two those guys don't want to get in any trouble." She looked at his face, then back down at her boots. "I...I... don't know what to do. I want to go back to trusting guys, but I don't know if and when one will turn around and break me. I...I..." she babbled on as tears streamed down her cheeks. Squid thought for a second, then brought her into a hug. She leaned in and cried on his shoulder. It took her awhile to realize what she was doing, and stopped crying, but didn't let go. She whispered, "I shouldn't do this, but you and Zigzag are the only guys I feel comfortable around." He stroked her hair, "Its alright, come back to the tent, and as long as we get up early enough, we can stay together if you want." She looked up and smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
When they returned to the tent, everyone was fast asleep. Riley poked Squid to look over at Hawke. "Looks like there's not only one love set in the house," Riley giggled and Squid just rolled his eyes. Hawke and Twitch were sleeping together. Squid motioned Riley towards her cot, the farthest one back. He lay down with his legs spread apart, so Riley could lie between them. She plopped down into her spot on the cot, and lay her head down on Squids chest. Riley was fast asleep before Squid got to do what he wanted to do.  
  
Both Riley and Squid were up by 4, so they would make it look like nothing ever happened. The waking bell rung and everyone was outside and ready to dig.  
  
Digging for the girls was a lot harder than yesterday. They tired faster, and came in from digging a lot later. The girls came to the tent, changed, then Riley sat them down to have a bit of a chat. "Now, we have to have a shower one day, but how the hell are we gunna do that if all these guys are around!" Jade stared up at Riley, "I have an idea!" Riley looked at Jade, "So what's this big idea?" "Well, I brought my bathing suit, and I don't know if the rest of you did, but if you did we could shower in that." Riley looked around. "Everyone has their bathing suits?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, well I have mine too, so that's a good plan Jade," Riley smiled at her. Everyone gasped. "You... you....smiled at me!" Jade said, astonished. Riley rolled her eyes, "Ok, who's going first?" They all pointed to her. "Fine then, I'll go first," she grabbed her bathing suit, changed into it, grabbed the small bottle of shampoo she brought from home, and headed to the showers.  
  
All the guys whistled as she passed by in her bathing suit. It was a black bikini with skulls on it. She had such an urge to go and attack those boys, tell them otherwise, tell them not to ever treat her that way. But she didn't, she continued to walk to the showers. She jumped in and out fast, then returned to the tent to change. By the time she changed, Hawke had come back from the shower. Riley waited for her to change and they went to the wreck room. Riley sat in her usual spot on the floor where she could see the boys' pool game. She sat there, deep in thought, until she heard Cameron, Jade and Sorren come in. Jade walked over to Squid and asked him something. He nodded and followed her out of the wreck room. Riley followed them and hid where she could here the conversation.  
  
"Have you noticed any change in Riley?" Jade asked. "Well, no..." Squid replied. "Ok, 'cause Cam told me she told you about what happened to her, and she said she told you not to try and change her, but she's acting different," she looked up, "She smiled at me, and didn't go after the guys when they were whistling at her when she was going into the shower. That's not like her..." "Well," Squid said, "I've been talking to her, and she says she wants to trust guys, but she doesn't want to get hurt again." "Wow, she actually talked to you about that? That's amazing, she never talks about things like that. I think she likes you." Squid laughed. "Yeah, well maybe. I don't know though." Jade smiled. "Thanks for helping her. No one else has been able to." "No problem."  
  
When Squid and Jade returned to the wreck room, there was no sign of Riley. "She's probably back at the tent," Squid said and headed to find her.  
  
Riley was on her cot, listening to her Discman. Squid walked over to her and sat down. She didn't notice him there. He touched her arm. It took her longer than usual to notice. She looked up and smiled. "You're in a good mood today," Squid said. "Yeah," Riley said, "You've made me feel better, can't you see its already working? I haven't been as flinchy." "Yeah," he replied. Riley flopped onto her cot and stared up. "Do you mind if I do something to you?" Squid asked. "Uhh...no I guess I don't mind..." He stood up, went to the other side of the cot, and lay down on her. Riley's eyes went huge. His face was very close to hers. "Do you mind? 'Cause I can stop this," he whispered. She smiled, "It's alright, go back to whatever you were going to do." "Alright then." He leaned in to kiss her. She jolted, then kissed him back. It was like it was meant to happen. He finally stopped. "That was nice," Riley panted, "Yeah," Squid replied.  
  
They heard footsteps. Squid kissed Riley's forehead quickly, then walked out of the tent. Riley went back to listening to her music.  
  
"Hey Riles, we were wondering if we could borrow some CD's, then we could put some music on in the wreck room and dance." Sorren asked, with the rest of the girls behind her. Riley smiled. Everyone gasped. "Yeah, here you go," Riley handed her her CD case. Sorren smiled. "Thanks. Hey if you 'wanna come and dance or whatever you can." "Yeah, I'll come, I don't think I'll dance, but I'll watch."  
  
Sorren walked in, over to the CD player and stopped what the boys were listening. They all yelled at her for turning it off. She yelled, "Hold your horses, I'm putting something in we can all dance to." She put in Maroon 5 and put in on the song called, "Harder to Breathe" Sorren and Jade started dancing, which brought the attention of the guys. Two guys came up behind each of them and started dancing with them. They didn't pull away. Hawke dragged Twitch to dance with her. That left Cameron and Riley. The boy called Caveman came over to Cameron and asked her to dance. She accepted. "Woo, go Cam!" Riley shouted. "Ha, your such a joker Riles!" The song changed to "This love." Jade and Sorren had two new guys dancing with them. Zigzag came over to Riley. "Now why aren't you dancing?" She smiled, "'Cause one I can't and two I don't really want to." "Ha, you're kidding me. C'mon, come show me what you can do." "Fine then," she pulled herself up. She danced with Zigzag until the song ended, then went and sat back down where she was. Zigzag followed her. "Who ever said you can't dance?" The next song was "Shiver," Riley's favourite song. Zigzag left her and Squid joined her. "Man, I love this song," Riley said. "Yeah really," Squid replied, "Well if you like it so much, why don't you come and dance with me." Riley looked at him, "Sure, I guess."  
  
"You chew me up You knock me down Enjoy the taste I leave in your mouth You look at me I look at you Neither of us know what to do"  
  
Riley was happy when she was around Squid. She was so happy, she gave Squid move than he would have asked for. She started grinding with him (A/N: if you don't know the term grinding, its when two people like rub up against each other.) Squid went right along with what she was doing. "Man, you are in a good mood," he whispered to her," Yeah, I haven't done this in along time," Riley replied. The song finally finished. "Well I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow," She waved to everyone and left.  
  
About an hour after Riley left the wreck room, she heard laughter and footsteps just beyond the tent. She got off her cot and peeked out to see who it was. Two boys she didn't recognize were not far away from the entrance of the tent were standing there talking. They saw her when she poked her head out. "Hey baby, come out here," She hesitated, then came out. "Damn, you look hot," one of them said. "Thanks," she mumbled under her breath. "I shouldn't be doing this, go back to the wreck room and everything will be ok." "I've got to go..." She said and started walking towards the wreck room. "Wait, you can't leave, stay here with us," one of the boys said. She continued to walk away. They both followed her. She started to run. They ran to catch up with her. She started to panic. "C'mere, I just wanna touch your fine body..." One said, and pulled him against her. "Don't..." Riley said and wiggled and wiggled, trying to get free but she couldn't. His friend was laughing. He started trying to suck on her neck, and she screamed. He clasped his hand over her mouth, "Now don't do that..." he whispered. "What's going on out there?" Someone called. "Oh shit," the guy said. He quickly kissed her, and ran with his friend out into the dark. Riley collapsed to the ground and started crying. "Riley?" someone called out for her, but she didn't answer. "Riley!?" the same voice called out again. She still didn't answer. "Riley!" she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
Riley sat in a heap in the dirt, crying. Squid came racing over to her. The minute she heard the footsteps, she pulled her body back further and further into the night. That didn't fool Squid, he saw her pull herself out into the black. "Riley, are you ok?" "Leave me alone!" she cried, and continued to pull herself back further. Squid then knew what happened. Some guy probably was jerking around with her. "Its ok Riles, it's me, Squid! C'mon over here! I ain't gunna hurt you!" "I'm never trusting guys again!" She pulled herself up and ran to the only place she could think of running to, the tent. She jumped onto her cot and cried silent tears. She didn't hear Squid come in, but she could here his breathing once he got close, she turned over so he couldn't see her face. He sat down on the cot beside hers. "What did he or they do to you?" Riley continued to cry silent tears. "What did they do?" he demanded. "Why do you care? I trusted guys for one day, ONE day, and they went and turned on me. I'm not trusting guys EVER again!" she screeched. "Ok, I'm not saying you have to go back to trusting guys, but just think about this. You weren't close to those boys that did stuff to you, and they didn't do really bad stuff. Its bad, but not extremely bad. If you will still give Ziggy and I a chance, you would like it. We won't hurt you ever, we swear, and that's a promise." She turned over on her cot to face him. "You know," she said, "You are so right. Why waste my time freaking over something like that?" He smiled, "Yeah see? You've just gotta see a point in things!" He stood up. "They are coming back from the wreck room, probably to sleep. We'll finish this conversation later." He bent down and kissed her, then walked to the door to greet everyone. Riley sat up. "Hey guys, get out, we're gunna change." They all walked out and waited to be let back in. Mr. Sir called for lights out just as the girls let the boys back in.  
  
Zigzag saw Squid leave the tent. "He's probably out lookin for Riley." He glanced towards Riley's cot. It looked like she was in her cot, but she might not have been. Zigzag decided to go see what Squid was doing.  
  
He found Squid sitting by the showers, staring at the ground, obviously deep in thought. Zigzag poked him and he looked up. "You're thinking about Riley aren't you?" Zigzag said. "Yeah," Squid smiled. "She's nothing I've ever seen before. She so much different than most girls. That's the way I like her." "Yeah," Zigzag said, sitting down beside him. "She's something else. Man, she likes you a lot better than she does me. I wish I was you." "Nah, you don't." "Ok, I'm not going to fight. Let's go back to bed." "Nah, I'm gunna stay out here for a bit longer." "Ok," Zigzag retreated to the tent. What they both didn't know was two bright green and brown eyes hid in the shadows, listening to every word of the conversation.  
  
Riley jogged up to Squid. He heard her coming and stood up. She kept running straight at him. "My god," Squid thought, "Is she planning on running me over?" She ran straight into him and gave him a hug. Squid was shocked, but hugged her back. She finally let go. "Now what was that for?" Squid asked. "I heard that conversation you just had with Zigzag. I never knew you felt that way about me." "Ha, well now you do." He looked at the ground. Riley knew he was going to say something. "Um... do you want to go to your cot and do what we did the other night?" "Sure." She replied.  
  
Riley was lying on her stomach, lying on Squid, listening to his heartbeat. He was asleep she was sure, he wasn't talking. She slowly fell asleep...  
  
"It's a boy!" She heard someone say. She was very confused, there was light in her face which made her blind. She was very tired. "Close your eyes and sleep," She heard a voice say. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. When she woke, he was there, holding a small bundle. She couldn't tell what it was. "What do you want to call him?" He asked. She was very confused. She had a child? Since when? She snapped back to reality. She knew what happened. She whispered, "Noah..." Then fell back asleep. "She's so young. You both are. What happened?" a voice said. "I'm not sure..." he replied.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she shot bolt upright. Her breathing was very loud. Squid felt her move. "What's...what's going on?" She lay back down and let her breath slow down. "Nothing, just a really freaky dream." He groaned and sat up. "Oh really?" What was it about?" "You don't want to know," Riley replied. "Oh yeah I do, tell me." She sighed, "Fine. Ok well I don't really understand it, but I had a kid... I don't know what happened." "Huh..." Squid replied, "Can I do something to you?" Riley smiled but didn't answer. "Stand up," he said. She stood up, and he stood up too. He then pushed her down on the bed and started kissing her. She kissed him back. He began trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue, and she gladly let him in. His tongue searched every corner of her mouth, while her tongue poked playfully at his. He finally pulled away, then reached back in. She brought her hands under his shirt and rubbed his back. He pulled away to breathe, then back in. He brought his hand under her shirt, searching her back, then tugged at her top for her to take it off. She stopped him. "Listen," she said, "We can't do this. I trust you but I don't want it to get too carried away." "I understand." 


End file.
